makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Terrordrome vs. Capcom/Freddy Krueger
Bio A family man on the surface, Frederick Charles Krueger was actually the serial killer known as the "Springwood Slasher". When he was caught and subsequently released on a technicality, the parents of his victims tracked him to the boiler room of the power plant he once worked at and burned him alive. Krueger was offered the chance to continue after his physical death, becoming a Dream Demon that could enter his victims' dreams and kill them in the Dream World, which would thus cause their death in the physical world and absorb their souls afterwards. Movelist Unique Moves *Upper-Claw: Freddy uppercuts the opponent into the air with his clawed glove. *In Your Dreams: Freddy performs a spinning attack with his clawed glove. *What a Rush: Freddy sticks his clawed hand straight-forward in-front of him. Special Moves *Hell Spike: Freddy sticks his claws in the ground, causing enlarged spikes to reappear from under ground. It's distance depends on the button input. *Sweet Dreams: Freddy summons a green orb that falls on the opponent and causes them to fall asleep for a short amount of time. *Glove Toss: Freddy throws one of his gloves off his hand and into the opponent like a boomerang. *Freddy Fingers: Freddy sends one of his gloves to crawl across the ground and hit the opponent's feet before it returns back to him. These crawls make a distinct clicking sound. *Dream Shift: Freddy disappears and reappears in fire behind the opponent while slashing them with his claw glove. *Worm Lunge: Freddy turns into a grotesque serpent that lunges forward, severely damaging the opponent. He is invulnerable during this state. This move is similar to Venom's Venom Fang in the Marvel vs. Capcom series. Slasher Combos *Fire Wall: Freddy throws both of his hands up, saying "The souls of the children...", before finishing his sentence at shouting "Give me strength!" as he unleashes a wave of fire from the ground below the opponent that causes multiple hits and big knockback to them. *Tell 'Em Freddy Sent You: Freddy teleports behind the opponent, impaling them, whispering "Shhhh..." and summons a hole in the ground. He then throws the opponent into the hole, making the hole spew a huge amount of blood before the opponent flies out of it. *Welcome to My Nightmare (Lvl. 3): Freddy says "Welcome to my nightmare, you bitch!" as he impales the opponent through their chest with his glove. When hit, he teleports them into his Dream World inside the boiler room where he slashes the opponent across the face multiple times with his clawed hand as a voice sings a "One, Two, Freddy's Coming For You" song. He then levitates them and throws them onto the wall, strangling their neck and then stabs their body with his claws. He then drags the opponent back to the stage at a song's last words. **Finisher: Instead of dragging them back to the real world, Freddy summons a furnace behind him. He says "Nine, ten...." as he lifts the opponent up and tosses them inside of the furnace. He then waves with his clawed hands and says "Never sleep again!" as he shuts the furnace door, leaving them to burn alive in agony as their burned/blood-covered skeleton appears on the ground when Freddy returns to the stage. Misc. *Battle Intro: Freddy appears on-screen in fire and waves mockingly with his clawed hand as he says "One, two, Freddy's coming for you..." *Taunt: Freddy playfully slashes his clawed glove in the air as he says "Try it on for size." *Victory Pose: Freddy says "That's it, come to Freddy." as he holds a single-clawed finger over his mouth and shushes before swiping his claws through the air, causing him to disappear. *Freddy's rival is Dante, because both are involved with demons; Dante being a demon hunter and Freddy being a dream demon as those granted him his powers. They are also known for taunting their victims. *Theme: Theme Song - A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Terrordrome vs. Capcom Category:Starter